Goodbye Brother I loved You
by Ultra King Fan
Summary: A one-shot prequel to Nuka's Spirit Lives On. As Vitani is grieving over Nuka’s death, she decide's to get all of her feeling’s out for her fallen brother, by talking to the sky above. This is my take on what she feel's after he's gone. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope it makes you cry, as I just love these two together! PEACE! ;)


One night at Pride Rock, everyone was ready to sleep in the cozy cave. Everyone but one lioness. Vitani. She waited for the rest of the Pridelander's & Outsider's, heading into the cave to sleep. She quietly approached to the tall, proud standing rock of Pride Rock, and looked up to the sky. There was someone she was thinking of. She was thinking of Nuka. After about 3 1/2 weeks living back at Pride Rock, she could not feel more happy of living a happier life in the Pride Land's. But every time she had good moment's, Nuka was still not far from her mind. Oh, did she miss her older brother. She wish he was with her & Kovu right now. Then she was remembering all the good and bad time's she had with him. She then started to talk to the beautiful dark blue sky above her, while the stars were glowing in such a lovely sight. She quietly spoke out her feeling's to her fallen brother.

''The first time I opened my eyes, I saw your face, smiling at me. It was then Mother told me you were my big brother. I was one happy little cub. I thought it would be awesome to have to have someone to play with, while also protect me at the same time. I remember the times we used to play with each other at every possible chance we had. You would give me hugs, licks, tickles, and even let me pin you down, and I would always say: ''Ha ha, pinned ya!'' every time. You smiled, you laughed, and you were happy. I also remember we always used to lie down next to each other during night time, and you always said this to me, before falling asleep: ''Goodnight little sis. I love you.'' You would always put your paw on top of me to keep me warm. I loved your caring you did for me, and I could not feel more happy and lucky to have a big brother. But soon enough, everything changed. You changed.''

''Then Kovu was born. At first we felt so thrilled we were gonna have a baby brother in our family, so we would have someone new to play with. But when Scar chose Kovu as the next King of Pride Rock, and after his death, thats when Mother strated to neglect you, and you felt jealous of Kovu, who got all the attention where Mother would just simply ignore you, or got any attention at all, she would berate you.''

''At first I thought Mother was always right, thats why I did not mind her berating, or ignoring you, and I'm sorry for that. Of course you started to change for the worse, when you started to leave Kovu on his own, and yes, it was quite selfish of you to do that, as you kept saying you should have been the Chosen One, and I was not happy about you leaving Kovu, but then again, if you did not leave him on his own for the last time, he probably would have never fallen in love in Kiara, so in a way, I think you kinda did Kovu a favor, and now when I think of it, I'm glad you did just that.''

''But then came that day when we attacked Simba at the Gorge, and you got crushed to death by those logs. I watched in horror as you, my big brother, slipped and fell down on those pile of logs, and then came that big log, rolling down and crushing you head-on, nearing death. I was shocked. I could hear you coughing weakly, while Mother pushed Kovu away, and tried to reach you as much as she could. She sadly said your name: ''Nuka.'' Amazingly she finally showed some feelings for you. Something you wanted from her for a long time. I still remember your last word's: ''I'm sorry, Mother... I tried.'' You then died in her paw. I then came to see you, all trapped in those logs. My heart broke in two.''

''I was angry at Kovu, but of course I got over it. But every time I think back to that day you passed away, I know why you went after Simba. You wanted Mother to be proud of you. Make her feel you were worth something. I never knew you were that determined to prove it to her, and I'm so sorry for ignoring your feeling's, and not taking you seriously. I also regret now, for not being a supportive and sweet little sister I shoud have been for you, especially when you were feeling down. (Tears running out of Vitani's eyes.) I'm so sorry brother. I just hope you can forgive me. I also hope you could hear everything I have just said to you up there, and lastly I hope that I will be able to see you again soon, in a better world than this.''

(Wiping the tears off her cheeks.)

''Goodbye brother. I loved you.''

''Love from your little sister Vitani.''

Vitani then quietly made her way into the cave, and went to sleep.

However, unknown to Vitani, deep up in the cloud's, there was a lion who had listened to every word his sister spoke to him. That very lion was Nuka! He knew that his sister missed him, ever since he died in the log accident, so he decided it was time to give his sister, and brother a special visit. It would be the day where Vitani, Kovu & Kiara would go to the Gorge to pay their respect's to him, and that's where Nuka decided it was the perfect time to see his brother and sister again, knowing they would be glad to know that he is alive, as his spirit live's on, in the heaven's above.

 _The end._


End file.
